Human
by sexifiedpayne
Summary: ¿Y si les dijera que los ángeles existen? Vienen en cada forma y con unos extraños propósitos. Beth tenía uno especifico, con un grupo incluido; cuidar de los Vengadores. Beth fácilmente adquiría experiencia sobre las cosas. Bastaba con leer un párrafo, para saber un buen francés fluido. Disparar una pistola, para ganar una buena puntería. CLINT/OC Intentaré no meter mucha religión


¿Y si les dijera que los ángeles existen? Vienen en cada forma, y con unos extraños propósitos. Beth tenía uno especifico, con un grupo incluido; cuidar de los Vengadores. Beth fácilmente adquiría experiencia sobre las cosas. Bastaba con leer un párrafo, para saber un buen francés fluido. Disparar una pistola, para ganar una increíble puntería. Enamorarse, para romper una regla sagrada.

* * *

Una melena rizada rebotaba al son de los pasos de Beth, o Bethany, si quieres asustarla. Fury caminaba tras ella, cuidando cada paso que diera. A pesar de el poco tiempo de la chica viviendo junto a el como su hija adoptiva, el hombre de el ojo parchado la quería como si fuese biológica. _**«¡Bethany!»**_ le gritó, aquella rubia tenía costumbre de encerrarse en una burbuja de la cual tomaba un buen grito sacarla. La chica sonrió a la vez que giraba en sus talones con una terriblemente tierna risa, que contagiaba incluso a el hombre más duro. _**«Deberías quitarte esa manía de perderte. Ahora, seriedad. Dudo mucho que veas algo similar a lo siguiente»**_ Oh ella había visto incluso peores. Abrió ambas puertas, por si solo. Menos mal que había contratado porteros. Beth pasó escurridiza bajo su brazo, para entrar a aquella gran sala llena de personas trabajando, y una mesa enorme en medio con unos cuantos invitados. Beth recordó sus clases de modales, y esbozó una sonrisa a la cual solo un par le regresó. _**«Ella es Bethany, será su nueva compañera»**_ anunció Fury, ganándose una que otra mirada confusa. ¿Quien era ella? ¿Sería humana? ¿Alguna mutación? _**«Bethany... ¿qué?»**_ preguntó Tony. Beth casi decía Fury, aunque no sabía como reaccionaría su padre. Dándole una mirada confusa, recibió un gentil movimiento de cabeza de el, indicándole que lo podía decir. Bendita telepatía que tenía. _**«Fury»**_ admitió orgullosa. Ganando unas cuantas más miradas curiosas, y otras divertidas. ¿Aquel señor que apenas y sonríe tenía a aquella belleza por hija? Imposible. Ella irradiaba luz, por más extraño que sonase, acompañado de una sensación profunda de calma. _**«¿Podría definir compañera, Director Fury?»**_ preguntó el capitán. No le gustaba mucho el preguntar, ya que se sentía inútil. Pero le intrigaba saber que tenía aquella criatura para sercapaz de luchar junto a ellos. _**«Luchará junto a ustedes»**_ y apenas dijo eso Nick, Beth escupió el casi-trago de café que había tomado. Sabía que era capaz incluso de ganarles, pero no creía que fuera conveniente. A fin y a cabo, ella podía ser tan terrífica como un pingüino bebe. Una carcajada salió de la boca de Stark, que provocó un codazo de parte de el doctor Banner. _**«¡Pero si ella es pequeña y adorable! ¿Que podría hacer? ¿Matarnos de ternura?»**_ y con eso continuó su risa. Si había algo que Beth no pudiera soportar, fuera que dudaran de ella. Dirigió su mirada a el hombre vestido totalmente de negro, preguntando telepáticamente si podría retarlo en el campo de entrenamiento, a lo cual Fury negó. _**«Barton, le enseñarás algo de defensa a Bethany. Tu habla con ella sobre los horarios»**_ Comenzó a darle a cada uno tareas que involucraban a la rubia. Incluso el se asignó una, mantenerla a salvo. Aunque claro, eso no necesitaba ser ordenado, el lo haría de cualquier manera. Maria llevó a la chica a su nueva habitación, que debía admitir era un poco más cómoda que la previa en casa de Nick.

_Apenas logró conciliar el sueño, cuando un "toc, toc" llegó a su puerta metálica. Sabía que en esta torre jamás se descansaba, pero jamás creía que aplicaba incluso para ella. Sus manos echas puño, tallando sus ojos en un intento de despertarlos. Giró su cabeza hacia el reloj, para encontrar que apenas eran las 9 de la noche. Tras otro par de insistentes golpes en su puerta, obligó a sus piernas a llevarla hacia la puerta y abrirle a quien sea que estuviese detrás. Grata sorpresa se dio al encontrarse con Clint, mirándola fijamente. _

* * *

Les hé de confesar, que tengo una obsesión por las historias involucrando ángeles, y algo romántico. Y Clint es uno de mis personajes favoritos (Sí, Jeremy ayudó a eso) y no he visto historias invucrandolo a el y otro personaje femenino (aparte de Natasha) en español, salvo una llamada "El precio de la libertad". Disculpen cualquier error, es la 01:23 AM y me muero de sueño. Eh– ¿Reviews, porfavor? Ayudaría bastante a saber si les gusta, o no. O si soy pésima escritora, o no. En fin, las sugerencias son bienvenidas! y buenas noches (?


End file.
